The Master and his Slave
by blitzkrieg soldier87
Summary: AU: Nidas, a peaceful kingdom ruled by a just leader. A slave applies to be the prince's slave, but what happens when the slave becomes mutually involved with the prince? The worst is that, it's forbidden for a slave and royalty to be so involved.
1. Thank You

The Master and his Slave

Chapter 1

Thank You

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kai. He had everything; the best way to describe everything was the world at the tip of his fingers. His father was an explorer, while his grandfather was the king of Nidas, a beautiful kingdom that was near the bay. He lived behind the walls of the palace. He was a spoiled child, no doubt about that since his father declined the throne, he was to inherit it when his grandfather had passed.

Outside the palace walls, was a slave named Tyson. He belonged to the lower class of people in the society of Nidas. His parents were slaves before, and it was something inherited back then, slavery. If they didn't owe such a debt to the bank, this would never have happened. Sad thing was that his parents had already passed, and Tyson had to make a living for himself. The fortunate boy landed a job in the palace to serve the young master, Kai.

When Tyson arrived at the palace gates, he was catching his breath. Who knew that the slope was steeper than it seemed. The gates then opened before him and he entered. The palace courtyard was bigger than it seemed. When he finally reached the doorstep, the doors then opened before him. "We were expecting you and you came just on time." The butler told Tyson gesturing that he should enter. "Well… that was how my parents were back then…" Tyson said looking at his surroundings. The butler then led Tyson his room.

It wasn't much of a room. It was small but good enough for him to manage since it was warm, whereas in his cottage, it wasn't much and it was hard to sleep since there was nothing inside it but a piece of rugged cloth to keep him warm. "I'll leave you for a moment to unpack. When I come back you should be wearing this and afterwards I shall introduce you to the young master." The butler said placing the folded clothes on the chair beside the bed.

When he left, Tyson lied down on the bed, the soft warm bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the silence and tranquility. His parents have served others, so he thought this would be a piece of cake. But Tyson hadn't thought about others. He was easy to please since he didn't have everything.

Then, the door was opened rudely, Tyson, as a reflex movement, sat up immediately to see a boy about his age wearing regal robes in the shade of yellow, looking displeased. "Where is it?" he asked impatiently, Tyson was confused, and what was _it_? "I'm asking you where is it?!" the boy said furiously. "Where's what?" Tyson said calmly trying to stay collected.

He then entered the room and pushed Tyson off the bed. "Can you just get on your feet and start looking, that was why I asked my grandfather to hire you in the first place, to serve me!" he said furiously. "I'm simply asking what you're looking for so that I could help…" Tyson said as he stood up dusting his clothes and leaning on the desk behind him. He then rolled his eyes at the slave, "It's a--" he was cut when he looked at Tyson showing him a pure gold ring. He snatched it from Tyson's hand. Tyson was then shocked. The boy then walked out of the room, but before he could step out, "Aren't you supposed to say something?" Tyson asked, stopping the other boy in his direction. "Well?" Tyson asked as the boy looked behind him with stern eyes. "What do you want me to say?" the prince asked the slave. "You're supposed to say thank you when somebody does something good for you, don't you know?" the slave said as his master just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Whatever" the master said turning his back on the slave. "Fine, tell your grandfather I'm better off on my own. I'll be going now sir." He said as he took his bag and walked past the prince. But then he couldn't move, it was like something was strapped to his legs. When he looked down, he saw the prince placing a tight grasp on his lower legs.

"You can't possibly leave! You've only been here for such a short time!" The prince said looking so desperate. "Why? I can leave whenever I want, even as a slave, I have freedom." Tyson said breaking the arms that formed a ring at his lower leg area. "No please I beg you!" The prince lunged at the lower portion once again and Tyson nearly tripped.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Listen, there are other grateful people I'd rather be serving right now."

"No!! you can't do that to me I'm a prince!"

"Does it look like I'd mind?"

"Yes, yes you should!"

"No…"

"WHY!?"

"Because you're a rude, sick little pig."

"Please just stay and I promise I'll change!"

"Why should I stay?"

"Because you're the hundredth slave I've ever had!"

"You can't be serious, how long did they last?"

"Just as long as you did, even shorter."

"That gives me more of a reason to leave."

"No!! Please! If my grandfather finds out I've driven another slave away… I'll never get another nanny again, please!"

"Well that would teach you independence."

"NO!"

"You should try it, its fun!"

"NEVER!"

"Why? Is it that hard trying to do something on your own?"

"Well…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I guess you could."

"Fine… on a condition…"

"ANYTHING!"

"Say those two words."

"WHAT!?"

"Say them…"

"But…"

"Okay, good bye…"

"Okay fine! THANK YOU!"

"There's no sincerity in that…"

"Thank you…"

"What? I didn't hear you…"

"Thank You! There I said it… can you stay now?"

Tyson then nodded with a smile and gently loosened the grip that was around his lower legs. He then helped the boy up and dusted his clothes. He smiled again and went back to his room to put his bag down. The boy could only stand still there in his place. Tyson then came back out of the room and reached his hand out. "My name is Tyson." He said firmly with a certain cheer. The prince on the other hand was quite reluctant to take the slave's hand, he wasn't supposed to touch a slave, he was royalty, it wasn't normal for him to touch let alone join in normal conversation with slaves.

What was the worst thing that could happen if he did touch a slave? He then extended his arm and it made contact with Tyson's "Mine is… Kai." He said avoiding all eye contact. "Well Kai… I'll be happy to serve you for the amount of time I'll be your servant" he said with that same bright smile.


	2. Playboy

Chapter 2

Playboy

Yesterday was over and a new day had begun and it was a busy day at the palace. The grand ball was later on in the evening and the preparations were tough. Tyson could cope with the tight and gripping schedule and he faired quite well. As for Kai, well, he changed since then. He didn't seem like the demanding guy he was when Tyson encountered him on his first day; and that was only a week's difference.

Then, the butler handed a letter that was addressed to Tyson, when he looked at who sent it; it was from his friend Tala. Tala was also a slave who had the same disposition as Tyson, orphaned and in need of a job. He found a job to the count, Bryan.

Tyson then opened the letter and it read…

_Dear Tyson,_

_It seems like so long since we last saw each other. I'm glad to hear you finally found a job at the palace. How has the last week been treating you there? Well let me tell you something about the Count… after a year with him, I finally got to see his "down-to-earth" side. You see, it was pretty stupid of me to lock my room… with the key inside. So I almost resorted to sleeping beside the door, until the Count came by and he told me to sleep with him in the same room and bed. I actually felt confused, and at some point, my cheeks began to heat up and turn red. _

_I personally don't understand what that was, but the funny thing is, he doesn't really care about the whole master-slave rule. So he kissed me, I don't know why I'm even telling you this in letter since someone could see this and kill us both… literally._

_I hope you write back soon. Take care my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Tala_

Tyson couldn't believe what he just read. His eyes must've turned into the size of an orange when he read that word: KISSED. It wasn't normal for a slave to make love to his master. It was forbidden. Somehow, it went like this: Rich-Rich, Slave-Slave. Yeah, that was what it was like…like it was planned for them that way. He knew the king had nothing to do with the whole thing, just the legislative board did that stuff, meaning the Count must've had something to do with it.

_"Why would someone break his own law?" _ Tyson asked himself with the letter still in his hands. Then the butler came and told him to help Kai. Tyson told him he'll be there in a while. Last minute preparations, they weren't the best, even if you've been preparing for the last two days.

When Tyson came into Kai's room, he laid the clothes on the bed. Tyson, not knowing what goes on in a ball, was curious, so when Kai came into the room, smelling like Chamomile since he just finished bathing, he decided to ask what you did in a ball. "Sir…" Tyson asked taking the pants from the bed. Kai then looked at Tyson, and before he could say anything, "Don't call me that…" Tyson was alerted because Kai didn't give much of a reception to that three lettered word. "Why? That's what I'm supposed to address you as, right?" Tyson said as he crouched down to Kai's feet as he slipped the pants on the prince. "Well I say no. and you'll do as I say." Kai said with a stern expression.

Tyson was already scolded because one of the maids heard their conversation the other day. Then he was scolded once more because he was heard calling Kai by his name. So he had no choice but to call his master with the proper honorifics. Needless, he didn't want to start another conversation or it would be the last straw for him and he'd be fired.

The sun then set, and the palace was lit up by numerous lights. The guests started arriving and Tyson was a busboy. No surprise. Then he received a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to see who tapped him, it was his friend, Tala. Tyson was then off-duty and they went outside.

"So, how's it going?" Tala asked. "Well… It's actually okay if you ask me." Tyson said with his usual manner. The two had a decent conversation, since they were out at the back, they caught sight of two figures, one that looked familiar to Tyson, and another that didn't look so familiar. "Hey… isn't that the prince?" Tala pointed at the boy who seemed to be enjoying his make-out session. "Yeah…" Tyson said looking at how much fun his master seemed to be having. "Who's the other guy?" Tyson asked trying to get a better look from afar. "Count Ray I'm guessing…"

"Who's he?"

"Well… I've seen him trying to seduce my master whenever he passes by, but it doesn't really work."

"Really?"

"Yep… not to mention, he could be the lucky guy who could be married to your master…"

"How is that possible?"

"Obviously since there aren't much decent girls in their level"

"Why?"

"Lady Hilary is already engaged, and so is the Duchess…"

"Duchess?"

"Mathilda to Dutch Ian"

"That must be cute"

"It is, I've seen."

"Wait… but isn't Count Ray, engaged already?"

"What?!"

"Yeah… it was in the papers the week before I left for the palace. He was engaged to Countess Mariah."

"You can't be serious."

The two just looked at each other as the other two in the gazebo seemed to be having all the fun in the world. "It's like sex…" Tyson said as he was infuriated with the careless gestures of his master. He then stood up and went to a near angle towards the watering can that was full. He placed it on the balcony of the gazebo and unfortunately left it there. He took a stone and hit the can, and it wet Ray's lower portions. They then looked around, but Tyson was too fast and was able to escape from the curious couple.

"What did you just do?" Tala asked as he was being dragged by his friend to a deep and shadowy area in the garden. "I just stopped my master from humiliating himself." Then they looked at the gazebo once again. Kai began to walk back to the palace while Ray tried to stop him. "Tala… I've got a question…" Tala then looked at his friend and gestured to say what it is he needed to say. "What do you do at these balls?" Then Tala went back to looking at the prince and the count then back at Tyson. "It's just a gathering they hold for the heck of it." Tyson just replied at the statement with a nod.

Then, as it seemed they were going to make it through the drama they just seen, someone had to ruin everything. "TALA!" Count Bryan shouted from the balcony that connected to the garden because of the two grand staircases on each of its side. "Tala?!" He said again, going down the stairs. Ray's eyes widened at the sight of the Count coming down the stairs.

He continued trying to look for his slave, when he caught sight of his red hair in the bushes. "There you are…" he said taking Tala's arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Bryan said dusting off Tala's shoulders. Tala's cheeks started to turn red. "And who's your friend?" Bryan said, stretching his arm out to Tyson. Kai then stopped along with Ray, Ray grinned at the sight while Kai was shaken when Tyson came out of the bushes.

Ray then approached Bryan. "Well what do we have here?" Ray asked looking smug when Bryan turned around. "Nothing much really…" Bryan said with stern piercing eyes. "You do realize that's against the law…" Ray said as he approached Tala. "You know what to do when your slave goes running around Bryan? THIS!" He said as he slapped Tala so hard he fell to the ground. Bryan couldn't move. Tyson was then suddenly filled with fear.

"That's just being inhumane Count Ray." Bryan said as he forcibly made Ray face him. "And what was your deed?" Ray said as the two had a staring competition of some sort. Tyson came To help Tala stand. "You should remember something…" Ray said, "Yeah, you should, I have more dominion over you and you should clearly remember that they trust me over you, and at the same time that your fiancée is looking for you, Count Ray." Bryan answered as ray shot a glare at Bryan. He just walked past Bryan.

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked in a gentle voice. Tala nodded and Tyson helped him up. "I can't thank you more enough uh…" Tala then whispered into Bryan's ear and he smiled and nodded. "Tyson… thank you." He said as he and his slave went up the stairs at the same pace.

Then when they were clear and out of sight, Kai was left with that shaken feeling. Tyson wasn't the type that would scold. So he went near Kai and helped him up the stairs. They were fortunately unnoticed as they passed and Tyson brought Kai to his room.

Tyson then took Kai's robe and put it over his shoulders. "Why did you do that?" Kai asked as the expression faded into anger. "Because I didn't want you to be humiliated…" Tyson said looking away from Kai. "Well…" he was then cut by Tyson. "You could slap me anytime now…" Kai's anger suddenly faded after he heard that word. He then looked at Tyson, who seemed ready to receive his punishment. "And if I don't?" Kai said as he took his robe off. "You'll regret it…" Tyson said.

"Alright…here it goes then…" Kai said; Tyson had his eyes closed. But instead of ground hitting pain, he felt an enclosure, a soft enclosure on his lips. He then opened his eyes to see Kai, kneeling on the floor as well, hands intertwined; the feeling of the alignment of the planets went through their veins.

Then, without notice, the doors opened and there stood the king, Voltaire, who seemed to be shattered at the sight laid before him.


	3. This is for the best

Chapter 3

This for the best

Voltaire was shattered at the sight of his grandson making love to someone, to be specific, a slave. "What is going on?" He whispered to himself. The room was so silent that it could be heard, and their lips finally divided. Kai had the same amount of shock on his face like his grandfather; while Tyson couldn't help but contemplate on what he just did.

"It's not what you think it is sir…" Tyson said as he stood and confronted Voltaire. Anger then crossed Voltaire's face. "I forced you grandson into that, he had nothing to do with it. He's a good child, and I suppose I applied at the wrong place. I guess I should be packing then your highness." Tyson said, his head hung with regret. "It's best you do that now…" Voltaire said as he walked past the slave to his grandson. "Anyway…" Tyson said as he faced Kai who was kneeling on the floor, "We're better off this way…" Tyson said as a thin smile graced his face. He then left the room and the two were left.

"How foolish of you to fall into his trap" Voltaire said as he sat on the bed, he then gestured to his grandson to be seated beside him. "But…" Kai said as he was filled with guilt. "You know better grandson." Voltaire said as he looked at his grandson. "But… I… I…" Kai did his best to talk or say what he felt, but something was stopping him. The mere fact Tyson sacrificed his job just to keep Kai's slate clean, it was something painful.

"Grandfather, the truth is that, I was the one who pulled him into that…" Kai said. The words had finally escaped his mouth; it still wasn't relieving since that wasn't going to change anything. Tears then escaped Kai's eyes and they ran down his cheeks. He then ran out the door to Tyson's room.

When he was on his way, Ray caught sight of him and caught hold of his arm. "Where are you going? The ball's about to end" Ray said. "Just a little side trip is there a problem?" Kai said trying to break free from the tight grasp on his arm. "You can't possibly go anywhere else aside from here." Ray said getting Kai to look at his eyes, his yellow hypnotizing eyes.

Then, from the corner of the room, someone had caught Kai's attention, Tyson. He then looked at the boy who was carrying his heavy bag, in his rugged over-coat and dirty shoes. Kai couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy that made his way through the crowd which he stood out from so much because of his appearance. Ray was then curious so when he was able to catch sight of what Kai was looking at, there was a grin that appeared on Ray's face.

"There's something about that boy, isn't there?" Ray said slyly. Kai abruptly shook his head, trying once again to break free from the grasp. Voltaire then made his way down the stairs. He surely wasn't in a hurry since he seemed to be drudging down the stairs when he caught sight of his grandson being held down by a Count.

Kai finally broke free from the grasp and made his way to the door. As Tyson was still making his way, Kai decided to go in the same direction. It was at that moment Voltaire was awakened and he hurriedly went down the stairs. He followed his grandson with an average amount of distance.

Ray was surely enjoying the sight of sheer humiliation that he was to bring upon soon. "If you're planning something better think fast." Bryan said as he approached Ray, while Tala stood behind Bryan. "Somebody seems supportive." Ray said facing the light haired Count. "Just think about it this way; if you were in the Prince's shoes, what would you feel right after?" Bryan said, and with that, he left.

When Tyson reached the outside, "Tyson." A familiar voice said. Tyson turned around to see who it was. On the other hand, Ray went to Voltaire, who was nearing the doorway. He then whispered something in his ear, and it seemed he was truly alarmed. "Uh… why are you following me?" Tyson said, putting the heavy suitcase down. "Because I don't want you to go…" Kai said as his eyes started to tear up.

"This isn't helping…"

"Why?"

"I'm bringing you down…"

"You aren't…"

"Why are you saying that!? I could be the reason you could lose the throne and--"

"I don't care."

"What? Why?"

"Because for once in my life I found what it was like for someone to finally care."

"Just because I served for you for a week doesn't mean you can do this."

"Yes I can…"

"Don't be foolish, you heard your grandfather, you know better than to--"

"Aaww… so the lion fell in love with the lamb, then he'd devour the lamb anytime soon."

A voice interrupted from behind Kai. When they looked to see who it was, it was Ray. "What do you want now Count?" Kai asked with a furious tone. "Oh nothing really, I just want to give your slave a little piece of advice. It is true, sooner or later you'd let him go when you'd find someone else." Ray said as he neared Tyson. "You don't stand a hair of a chance, I told the King about it and who knows what he'll do to you." Ray said as a smug expression came by on his face. "He knows already, why do you have to tell him anything else?" Tyson said as he tried to keep collected. "Oh… well… let's say… I lied just a bit and…" he was cut by Kai who began to snarl. "Oh… what's wrong your highness? I thought we had something going on?" Then Kai's growling was taken aback by what he said. "Don't believe him Kai! He's engaged already!" Tyson said, Ray was then shocked at what he just heard.

"What did you just say?" another voice interrupted them. "Grandfather…" Kai said when he looked at his grandfather, who was obviously angered by what he just heard. "Grandfather it's not what you think!" Kai exclaimed as he tried to stop his grandfather from nearing Tyson, but the guards took him. "Let me go you tits!" Kai said trying to squirm free from the guards. "See sir, didn't I tell you? I bet you something has been happening behind your back this whole time." Ray said with a tone of self-righteousness.

The two only stared at each other at that moment. "You think you have all the authority in the world, to call my grandson by his name." He said obviously still angered. "I don't need authority, I still have my dignity don't I?" Tyson said.

"You? Dignified? Don't make me laugh…"

"You've fallen into it too haven't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Into this whole discrimination thing."

"Poppy-cock, what are you talking about?"

"If you could call us slaves by our first names, then why not call our master's by their first name? Aren't we all people anyway?"

"There's a difference between you and I boy, and it's more than just money."

"Is it just because I'm not qualified to call him that, or some other reason I'll never really know?"

"You're beginning to get on my nerves boy."

"It's kind of obvious anyway, so… I'll read your mind and grant it for you."

With that Tyson picked up his suitcase and kept walking. "NO!!!!" Kai shouted. Tyson didn't stop walking. He didn't want to hurt anymore. "Stop! Please! Come back! I have to tell you something!" Tears just began to run down Tyson's face just like Kai's. "Bring him to his room, he and I have to talk." Voltaire said looking at his grandson with eyes that read "you are a disgrace".

Since Kai knew that after this he'd never be able to see Tyson anymore, he decided to confess and just let it out. "TYSON!!! I LOVE YOU!" It seemed that the whole world stopped at the moment he said those words. Tyson then stopped and turned around and shouted back, "YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Kai then shook his head at the moment he heard those words.

Voltaire then entered the palace followed by the guards who brought Kai in their arms. Ray then followed but stayed with Mariah. "I have to go somewhere tomorrow." Tala whispered into Bryan's ear. "Then let me come with you…" Bryan replied. "You can't… you'll be going into the village with me if ever, and I don't think you'll receive a kind reception." Tala said desperate to stop his master from going. "I don't really care… besides, I'd like to see where you grew up." Bryan said with a smile. Tala sighed, "Alright, but…" he was cut by Bryan, "Yeah… I know the drill." Tala then looked around, "I suggest we go back now…" Tala whispered again. "Sure…" Bryan said, and with that the two left the palace.


	4. With Open Eyes

Chapter 4

With Open Eyes

Voltaire ordered that the ball was to end immediately. The guests left, some didn't mind that it had to end; some of them had the time of their lives drinking the wine. When everyone left, Voltaire ordered some of the maids to change Kai's clothes, for he was to go to bed early that night.

Kai was seated on his bed. Probably he was staring into blank space, or he was thinking of where Tyson was. Rain then began to fall and Kai feared what could happen to Tyson. He then began to sweat, he was worried about his slave, well, once was his slave.

A knock then broke the silence. The door then opened and Voltaire stood at the door. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Voltaire then approached his grandson and sat on the chaise lounge (is the sp correct?) which was at the edge of the bed.

There was a long period of silence… until Kai decided to break it. "You must be disappointed, aren't you?" Kai asked. "More than that Kai…"Voltaire said as much as possible avoiding looking at each other. Silence then filled the room again. It was a pointless conversation. Until Voltaire stood up and went to his grandson, whose head hung with regret. He wasn't used to punishing a person; he had people doing that for him. He then raised his hand, but what stopped him from slapping his grandson, was something he couldn't explain.

"WELL?! Why didn't you hit me?" Kai asked, it sounded like tears began to run down his cheek. Voltaire didn't respond. "Is it just because I love a slave? Not to mention one of the same gender?! Is that why you're so mad?!" Kai said as he brought his knees up to his face. "You brought this upon yourself." Voltaire said as he shook his head in disgust.


	5. Get Dirty

Chapter 5

Get Dirty

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tala exclaimed as he saw his master rolling around in the puddle of mud that sat below the living room window outside the Count's manor. "Trying to 'fit in' with you that's what!" he said with a perky tone. "I do not look like that." He said as his eyes squinted at how muddy his master was, "And besides, where'd you get what you're wearing?" He asked scrutinizing what his master was wearing. "Oh… well… you see… I told another one of the servants to go down to town and well…" he said as he began to turn red and toying with his fingers. "YOU TOLD HIM TO STEAL CLOTHES!?" Tala scolded as his master just simply nodded with shame. "Whatever… let's get going." Tala said as he made his way down the hilltop.

They then reached the slums. It was slightly cheery, but it had a melancholic essence that ran through the town. The children that played tag on the streets, women who did the laundry, young men who did some chores such as fetch water from the well or buy from the market. No one looked like Bryan. They were clean, with clothes good enough to keep them warm with footwear that stayed perfectly intact. Bryan then leaned towards Tala slightly, "Why is everyone staring?" He whispered, "Well… maybe because you look like a pig." Tala said.

They passed different sized cottages, medium, just right in a sense, large but not so large, then they reached a small one. It seemed so apart from all the other cottages; it sat a few feet away from the group of cottages. It didn't look so well cared of, unlike the others. Tala went in first followed by Bryan. When they entered the cottage, there was a boy seated on the bed looking out the window.

"It's been a long time since I've been here…" Tala said as he inhaled the fresh air that differed so much from the air he inhaled up at the hill. "What brought you here?" Tyson said, still looking out the window. "We just wanted to see how you were doing that's all…" Tala said as his friend stood from the bed and turned to his friend. "I'm doing alright Tala don't worry." Tyson said with that smile that could intoxicate. Tala just smiled back and so did Bryan. but then Bryan looked to the window and sighed, _"Such a pity…" _he thought to himself as he stared at the sunlight that crept into the room.


	6. You're Impossible to Find

Chapter 6

You're Impossible to Find

They had a conversation in the cottage. It was only last night when Tyson was fired from the palace, and banished from it. He wasn't surprised after what happened. It was bound to happen, sooner or later. He kept telling himself that it was for the best, but a part of him said, it wasn't for the best, they were better off together; from the very first moment they met, even the first moment of Kai's lesson.

Meanwhile, in the palace Kai's body lied on the soft bed. A frail expression was on his face, and then, a tear flowed. His hand felt the cold wet trail left by the tear on his face. He then faced the bedside table and saw the ring Tyson helped him to find. _"My name is Tyson." _Those words went on and on in his head as he looked at the ring. Kai then slipped the ring on his finger and took a moment to look at it. It didn't really look that nice when you take moments to look at it. Kai then removed the frail expression and it soon turned to a look of determination.

In his regal pajamas, he made his way down through the halls, down the stairs, but before he could go out the door, there was an obstacle he needed to pass. "Where are you going young man?" His grandfather asked with a stern tone. Kai's determined face didn't wipe away, he knew what he wanted, he knew what to do. He just shook his head as a reply. His grandfather surely looked infuriated by his action. He played it cool and just walked past the old man. when he turned the knob of the door, "There isn't much I could do to stop you is there?" Voltaire asked. He shook his head once again and made it through the doors.

When he stepped on the warm land, a smile came across his face and he began to run. He ran so fast as his smile became even bigger every mile he ran. He then reached the slums. His instincts took over and told him where to go. When he reached the small cottage that stood so far from the rest he saw a familiar figure standing beside it.

Kai drew a smile on his face, one where you could see that he was truly happy. The figure then picked a bag from the ground. Kai then breathed in, then the figure came closer. He took Kai's hand and Kai's smile didn't fade. He held the person's hand so tightly. Kai could only shake his head in disbelief. "Are you ready?" he asked Kai. "More than ever…" Kai replied… "Tyson…" he smiled at what he said. They then smiled at each other, holding each others hands with a tight grasp, ready to embrace whatever was to come the next day.


End file.
